In recent years, the inspection of a target biological substance has been performed in the following manner. First, a target biological substance to be inspected is extracted from a specimen collected from a subject or the like, and the extracted target biological substance is labeled using a fluorescent substance or a chemiluminescent substance. Then, solution containing the target biological substance is brought into contact with a carrier such as a DNA chip or a string-like probe array that planarly or one-dimensionally fixes multiple types of inspection substances (probes) having a prescribed relation with the target biological substance, at predefined multiple different positions identifiable from the outside. Alternatively, the solution is accommodated into a well of a microplate that accommodates or fixes the inspection substance. Reaction is thereby caused, and the inspection of the target biological substance is performed based on the presence or absence of fluorescence or chemiluminescence in each position on the carrier or in each well.
The measurement of fluorescence or chemiluminescence has been normally performed by scanning the carrier from each fixed position on the carrier or from the microplate using 1 or multiple optical fibers, or by guiding light from each fixed position on the carrier to a light-receiving element or an imaging element (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In addition, there has been a device that performs measurement in the following manner (Patent Literature 3). In place of the carrier, 1 or multiple types of target biological substances labeled using a chemiluminescent substance are accommodated into 1 container. By injecting trigger solution, light is guided to 1 PMT via an optical fiber or the like that is provided in the container for measuring the presence or absence of luminescence thereof. The measurement is thereby performed.